


La nieve no es lo único blanco de la Navidad

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Bubble Bath, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Comedy, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Whipped Cream, primera vez que meto tantos tags y siento que son irrelevantes, siempre me pierdo con los tags, y que podrían dar a entender otras cosas (?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: —Faltan diez días para tu cumpleaños.—Ajá.—Es el primer cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos, también la primera Navidad.—Ajá.—Debo darte una atención de cinco estrellas en estos días para compensar que, como estudiante universitario, no me alcanza el dinero para darte dos buenos regalos dos días seguidos.O, una serie de eventos que solo pueden darse cuando Tanaka Ryūnosuke es tu novio.





	La nieve no es lo único blanco de la Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, cuánto me he arriesgado con esto. A pesar de que suelo incluir algo de comedia en casi todo lo que escribo, incluso de manera inconsciente, es algo completamente distinto hacer comedia _a propósito_. ¿Por qué lo he hecho? Pues me metí en un concurso que exigía que el género fuese comedia. Segundo invento, EL SHIP. No solo es uno que jamás había probado, sino que son dos personajes que apenas he explorado en otros fics. Temo que mi Chikara no esté bien hecho. Estos dos merecen más amor, tanto juntos como por separado ♥

¿Existía una palabra que describiera algo que resultara inesperado y de esperarse a la vez? Si no la había, Ennoshita se temía que solo podría dar su aporte para los diccionarios ilustrados, donde una imagen de Tanaka Ryūnosuke aparecería, no como la definición, sino como el elemento a ser definido.

—¿No sería eso una contradicción? —preguntó el rapado sobre quien se recostaba.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué? —repitió, salpicando algo de agua a sus costados al levantar las manos—. Me hiciste una pregunta, ¿por qué te sorprendes si te respondo? ¡Es lo que debo hacer!

—¿Pregunté algo? —Un poco avergonzado por imaginar lo sucedido, devolvió la mirada al frente y se hundió hasta las clavículas en la bañera.

—Parece que lo pensaste en voz alta. —Con su cabeza descansando en el pecho de su novio, supo que Tanaka no aguantaría las ganas de acariciarle el cabello. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir que las gotas que trajo con sus dedos se acercaban a ellos; no se arriesgaría a que fueran armas enjabonadas—. No es muy común viniendo de ti. Tengo curiosidad.

—Solo diré que «contradicción» no es la palabra que busco.

Por encantadores que lucieran los baños de burbujas, había varias razones por las que no eran los predilectos de Ennoshita. Uno: no podía llevarse las manos a la cara sin antes asegurarse de que sus manos estuvieran libres de espuma. Dos —y el resto de números, en realidad—: todo lo que el motivo uno acarreaba. En ese preciso instante, deseaba cubrir su rostro —nadie lo veía, sabía eso, pero la pena era un asunto más fuerte que el sentido común— y frenar los delgados chorros que amenazaban con cruzar su frente antes de que llegasen a sus ojos a irritarlos —cosa que él mismo provocaría al tratar de evitarlo si no era cuidadoso—. Odiaba sentirse incapacitado, y así consideraba estar durante esos baños.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, un sinsentido? Existe esa palabra, ¿no?

—Sí, sí existe. —Le hizo cariño a su muslo derecho por debajo del agua—. Tampoco es esa.

—Si estás buscando una palabra bonita, no me preguntes a mí.

«Si supiera que busco un adjetivo para él...».

—Supongo que viviré con la duda.

—¡Puede ser «indescriptible»! —exclamó casi al instante. Ennoshita soltó una risilla; llegaba a ser adorable lo mucho que se esforzaba por complacerlo.

—No me sirve terminar en las mismas, Ryū. Gracias por el intento.

—No me gustan esos premios de consolación —protestó.

Ese tono de voz le sonó al que combinaba con brazos cruzados y pucheros, por lo que decidió apartarse de su lugar entre sus piernas para poder girarse y verlo. «Bingo», sonrió.

—¿Hay alguno que te guste? —Arqueó una ceja.

Tanaka imitó la acción con la mirada algo hacia arriba.

—Yo solo quiero satisfacer a  _mi Rey_ —dijo con ese intento de voz seductora que solo atinaba una vez de cada veinte, sin embargo, no fue la mala actuación lo que lo hizo dirigirle una mirada entrecerrada.

—Mis ojos están aquí abajo.

—¿Puedo hacer contacto visual directo con  _Su Majestad_? —Llevó una mano a su pecho sin cambiar de foco. Esa vez, mezcló algo de esperanza en sus palabras.

—¿Qué hay con esto de la realeza tan de repente? Claro que puedes.

—Hm, pero su corona es muy linda.

—¿Corona? —Estuvo a punto de tocar su cabeza, pero Tanaka lo detuvo al agarrarlo por las muñecas. Su expresión a nada de blanquearse coloreó los espacios vacíos en la mente de Ennoshita—. Debí saber que no me acariciabas el cabello.

—¡Sí te acaricié el cabello!

—Que no  _solo_  me acariciabas el cabello —corrigió con énfasis—. Siempre haces esto.

—Antes eran peinados, ¡ahora puedo con accesorios de espuma! —Alzó el mentón con orgullo en su sonrisa y párpados cerrados.

Solo sacudió la cabeza —muy despacio, porque sabía que Tanaka lo inmovilizaría como fuera si su creación corriese riesgo de deshacerse— y echó los brazos atrás para librarse del agarre. Levantó un poco de espuma de la superficie y la colocó a los lados del cuero cabelludo del rapado. Mordía el interior de su cachete para contener las pequeñas risas que querían escapar.

—¿Ahora sí quieres ser estilista de espuma como yo?

—Listo. —Ignoró la pregunta. En su lugar, se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la bañera a contemplar su obra.

—¿Qué corte me diste? —El brillo en sus pupilas y sonrisa era comparable con el de un cachorro frente a un plato de comida para humanos.

—Nah. —Luchar contra la risa era aún más complicado al hablar y al imaginarse cómo iba a cambiarle la cara con su respuesta—. Ahora solo tienes calvicie parcial.

—¿Qué...? —Un corte abrupto para tocar su coronilla intacta—. ¡Si solo querías usar un poco, podías hacerme un mohicano, un tupé o un  _undercut_!

—Podría agregarle una peluca como la del subdirector para que la cubras.

Si antes le costaba mantener su sonrisa burlona a raya, fue imposible vencer a la carcajada que salió con la manera en que la indignación en las facciones de Tanaka se transformó en la boca más abierta que le había visto desde hacía un tiempo.

—Tienes suerte de que no tuviera intenciones de ponerme sexy, porque ni siquiera estaba excitado y ya me has bajado todas las ganas. —Y la extraña inexpresividad en su réplica solo alimentó a su ya incontrolable risa—. ¡Hablo en serio!

Escuchaba el eco de su diversión más que a nada. Segundos luego, se sumó el ruido tranquilo del agua disturbada por el movimiento y, por último, dos golpes simultáneos a cada lado de su cabeza, hacia las orejas. Ennoshita enmudeció al instante y abrió los ojos —¿cuándo los había cerrado?, ¿tanto había reído?— para encontrarse con una sonrisa que hasta mostraba las encías.

—Ahora tienes enormes patillas.

«Qué venganza tan ligera», se tragó otro ataque de risa con los labios estirados.

La corona —o lo poco que debía quedar de ella— fue deshecha por sus manos creadoras justo antes de los pequeños besos que repartió por debajo de su flequillo, la punta de su nariz, pómulos y labios. Cerró los ojos y sonrió sin enseñar los dientes, contento con el cariño recibido.

—Sobre lo de la realeza —soltó todavía a escasos centímetros de su boca. El frío donde chocaba su aliento contra su piel mojada era electrizante, le provocaba acabar con la distancia para combatirlo—, faltan diez días para tu cumpleaños.

—Ajá. —Se aseguró de expulsar el aire suficiente para devolverle la sensación.

—Es el primer cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos, también la primera Navidad.

—Ajá.

—Debo darte una atención de cinco estrellas en estos días para compensar que, como estudiante universitario, no me alcanza el dinero para darte dos buenos regalos dos días seguidos. En serio, Chikara, ¡¿por qué naciste en una fecha tan inconveniente?!

—Pregúntales a mis padres por qué decidieron concebirme a finales de marzo, yo no te puedo responder eso. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡El bebé escoge cuándo salir, ¿no?! ¿Tus instintos de bebé no te dijeron que sería mejor nacer el veinticinco y no el veintiséis?

—Da igual. El simple hecho de cumplir en diciembre es una condena perpetua a no tener los regalos o la celebración suficiente. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

—¡Yo te haré perder la costumbre! Seré el bufón del rey, complacido de servirle. —Hizo una reverencia.

—Así que pretendes darme diversión de lujo.

—Así es —afirmó—. Y si no cumplo con mi deber, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas.

—¿Hm? —Arqueó una ceja—.  _¿Cualquiera?_

El movimiento de la manzana de Adán de Tanaka no fue disimulado, pero asintió de todas formas. No era que hacerlo reír fuese tan complicado, solo que muchos de los intentos del rapado acababan por darle la reacción opuesta: una cara de póquer junto a algún regaño que lo frenaba  _ipso facto_. Solía suceder más estando en público o cuando Nishinoya se le unía en sus bromas idiotas o exageradas que en privado, por lo que esperaba que aprovechara las vacaciones de fin de año para guardarse sus ocurrencias disparatadas para el hogar.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el orgullo de su cabello de espuma, de alguna manera terminó decorando la punta de su nariz con ella. Ennoshita lo observaba con ojos amorosos —que en más de una ocasión fueron confundidos con ojos dormilones, arruinando la atmósfera—; si nunca encontraba la palabra para definir lo predecible que era que Tanaka buscase sacar carcajadas y lo inesperado que resultaba lo que hacía para lograrlo, podía conformarse con la foto de ese chico que le regalaba entretenimiento a diario, sin falta.

* * *

Existían circunstancias a las que reaccionaba distinto en su momento y al recordarlas. Era el típico caso de «nos reiremos de esto cuanto estemos viejos» que pretendía aminorar la vergüenza de los involucrados. Por el estilo de vida más o menos tranquilo que había llevado hasta hacía unos años, Ennoshita no tenía la mayor de las listas de esas experiencias; sin embargo, entre los amigos que hizo en sus días como miembro del club de voleibol de Karasuno y su noviazgo con quien fue su estrella durante tercer año, acumulaba unas cuantas que solo en semanas o meses veía de forma más relajada, sacándole sonrisas represoras de risas mientras sacudía la cabeza con lentitud.

Lo que no esperó fue que añadiría una a partir de algo tan cotidiano en la vida masculina. Recién despertaba por la falta de calor a su lado; la somnolencia aún no abandonaba del todo su sistema. Como casi toda mañana, sus pies lo dirigieron automáticamente a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua —no encontró utensilios de cocina esparcidos por cada superficie del lugar, tampoco identificó aromas de comida; su mente medio dormida supuso que el otro chico no llevaba mucho despierto—, para luego caminar solos al baño, donde casi choca con el otro hombre. Ah, así que ahí estaba, estorbando en todo el centro de la puerta...

—¡Despertaste! —... porque  _por fin_  se afeitaría esa barba rasposa y molesta, notó cuando volteó y distinguió la espuma que cubría solo un lado.

—Buenos días, Ryū —saludó con un beso a su hombro desnudo, pues no le besaría los labios así. Se echó un vistazo al espejo. Rezongó—. Ah, yo también tengo que afeitarme.

—¿No planeas descubrir cómo se te ve algo crecida alguna vez en tu vida?

No se molestó en contestar; en cambio, lo esquivó para poder orinar en el inodoro, su otra acción automática al levantarse. A diferencia de su pareja, que de vez en cuando se descuidaba y duraba más días de lo normal en deshacerse de su barba —podía llegar a ser más larga que su cabello—, Ennoshita prefería su rostro liso; por lo cual se rasuraba mucho más a menudo.

—Hm, alguien sigue dormido —canturreó un poco demasiado alto para la hora y para el espacio donde estaban. Gruñó en protesta—. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Apenas se acomodaba los pantalones cuando sintió algo suave en su mejilla derecha que lo espabiló solo lo mínimo. Era el tacto de la brocha esparciendo el producto en su piel.

—¿Esto es parte de tratarme como rey? —El único movimiento que se atrevió a hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

—¡Me encargaré de dejarte tan lampiño como te gusta!

De haber sido capaz de otra cosa, habría sacudido la cabeza despacio y con sutileza.

—Ni siquiera terminaste con la tuya y tu caso es mucho más urgente que el mío. —Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo sí aguanto mi barba por un tiempo más. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Termina un trabajo antes de hacer el otro, ¿sí?

—¡Puedo con ambos! —Al llegar al mentón, Tanaka iba a mojar la brocha con algo más de espuma, pero había vaciado la cantidad que había extraído de la lata. Después de todo, había calculado la cantidad para uno—. Oh, espera un segundo.

—¿Qué? —Volteó a ver, ya que no había obras en construcción en su cara—. Te ayudo con eso.

La ligera lata estaba justo frente a él, así que la agarró antes de que el otro la hallase. Cuando apretó el botón del spray, se había preparado para soltarlo luego de cierta altura de la pequeña colina blanca, no para las tosiduras que apenas expulsaron el producto suficiente para quitarse el bigote o la chiva.

—Ryū, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? —preguntó con voz sombría y ojos entrecerrados por algo que no era el sueño que ya casi lo abandonaba.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! —Retrocedió hasta quedar debajo del marco de la puerta—. ¡Creí que alcanzaba!

—¡Para ti! Ese era el último frasco, ¡ahora tendremos el peor estilo de barba posible porque sabemos que ambos nos irritamos si no usamos espuma o loción!

—Podemos ponernos un tapabocas y salir a...

—Un tapabocas solo cubrirá el frente. ¿Qué hay de los lados?

—Hace el frío suficiente para usar bufanda —hablaba con un tono agudo y tembloroso; sus ojos tan abiertos que la parte gris lucía más pequeña y una sonrisa nerviosa delataban el terror que le tenía a su molestia pasiva.

—Ve tú.

—¡Claro, de inmediato! —Hizo un saludo militar antes de salir corriendo a buscar ropa en la habitación.

—¡Pero primero tienes que afeitarte la mitad con espuma! —exclamó desde el baño.

—¡Puedo escoger mi ropa rápido!

Ennoshita se vio en el espejo y le mostró una mueca a su reflejo descuidado. Cabellos despeinados por la almohada que trató de poner en su lugar con los dedos, la izquierda ensombrecida por mínimos vellos negros y la derecha cubierta de espuma blanca. Optó por tomar su afeitadora y hacerlo él mismo.

—¡He vuel...! ¡Chikara! —gritó—. ¡No! ¡Yo lo hago! —Le quitó la afeitadora de la mano.

—De acuerdo, pero habrá castigo.

—¿No basta con que vaya a comprar así?

—No.

Un pequeño bufido fue la única respuesta.

Tanaka los rasuró a ambos —a medias— y se cambió, aunque Ennoshita no alcanzó a ver su atuendo porque preparaba el desayuno en lo que tardaba en hacer el recado. Entre veinte y treinta minutos más tarde, escuchó el tintineo de las llaves, así que fue hasta la entrada a darle la bienvenida. La imagen que recibió le hizo taparse la boca con su mano.

Tanaka se había puesto el tapabocas que mencionó antes junto a un suéter con capucha para tratar de cubrir los costados de su cabeza tanto como fuese posible. No estaba tan mal, si tuviera que admitirlo; pero la cara de derrota que no se atrevía a saludar a la suya era la misma que colocaba al ser incapaz de defender su orgullo. No era necesario preguntar si había ocurrido algo; era obvio, solo esperaría a que él lo contase.

—Creyeron que era un delincuente y me obligaron a descubrir mi rostro —murmuró muy a sus adentros, pero fue perfectamente audible en el silencio de su piso.

—Te vieron. —Debió ser una pregunta, pero habría sobrado.

—Puede que haya fotos —contestó con el mismo volumen.

Volverse viral como objeto de burlas era un miedo muy entendible en la actualidad, mas no uno que alguien pensaría hasta no correr ese riesgo. Decidió retirar el castigo como acto de compasión.

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_Luego te explico cómo pasó lo de la foto, pero... Chikara trata de convencerme de que si una foto mía así se hace viral, impondré un nuevo estilo???_

_Qué piensas??»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_JAKAJAKSJSAKJAJAJALKSA»._

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_:c»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_Perdón, perdón!_

_Definitivamente es un estilo original!_

_La foto que se haría viral es de ustedes dos también? Sería más fácil si son dos personas»._

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_Él se quedó en casa :c»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_Puedo decirle a Asahi que se les una»._

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_NO!!!_

_Ya nos afeitamos, no hace falta!!»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_Uh...»._

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_Ya le enviaste la foto, cierto?_

_Al menos sé que él no se la mostrará a nadie más._

_La foto se iba a volver viral por tu culpa e iba a meter a Chikara en esto»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_No habría incluido la foto si no estuviera seguro de que no la difundiría ;)»._

 

_«Para: Noya-san._

_NOYA-SAAAAAAN!!_

_ERES EL MEJOR._

_CÓMO PUDE DUDAR DE TI T_T»._

 

_«De: Noya-san._

_De nada, bro_ _< 3»._

* * *

Ennoshita pudo sentir a qué se refería Tanaka con lo de la celebración prolongada que habría desde Nochebuena apenas en el primer minuto del veinticuatro. Como el día romántico que era en Japón, no perdió la oportunidad de lucirse como el empleado al servicio del Rey que prometió ser —no solo se limitaba a hacerlo reír como un bufón, comprobó a mitad de semana—.

Solo en épocas sin evaluaciones era que el de cabello negro dormía más que el rapado, como si recuperase todas esas horas de sueño perdidas por sus deberes universitarios, cada noche en vela por afinar los últimos detalles del video que debía entregar en la clase siguiente. Su pareja no sufría esas variaciones en su descanso al no verse tan afectado por las fechas de entrega, por lo que roncaba el mismo tiempo de siempre; de ahí que fuese capaz de prepararle el desayuno casi todos los días y de llevárselo a la cama para degustarlo juntos.

Esa mañana de Nochebuena fue la más única de su corta —hasta entonces— existencia: no solo despertó con la mesita para cama servida sobre su regazo, también había aromas suaves en la habitación, música instrumental a bajo volumen —no tenía idea de dónde venía, sus oídos todavía no despertaban lo suficiente para distinguirlo— y una ambientación bastante romántica en general. Los pétalos de rosas rojas, escasos pero bien distribuidos para dar la sensación de ser más, le hicieron preguntarse si tendrían sexo; aunque nunca le daban ganas justo después de llenar el estómago y tampoco dejarían enfriar la comida, así que supuso que eran algo inocente, algo que estaba ahí por ser bonito.

—Feliz Nochebuena,  _renito_. —A su lado, Tanaka tenía su propia mesita con su parte del desayuno. Obvió el hecho de su falta de ropa en su mitad superior, en parte porque ya se había acostumbrado a que ese fuera su estilo doméstico, en parte porque el cintillo con orejas y astas de reno en su cabeza y la redonda nariz roja lo distrajeron.

— _¿Renito?_

—Tú también tienes uno. —Señaló su cintillo.

—Oh. —Solo por comprobar, llevó una mano a su nariz.

—¡Solo tengo esta! —aclaró con dejo de risa.

—¿Y qué es toda esta preparación?

—Solo disfrútala.

—¿Y por qué escogiste ser renos? —Necesitaba despejar alguna de sus dudas, no le gustaba empezar un día con tantos asuntos sin resolver—. ¿Por qué no escogiste ponernos gorros de Santa?

—Es un tributo a todos esos renos trabajadores que han tenido que sobrevolar los cielos de la medianoche al final de este día por años. —Dirigió su mirada al techo. Su puño izquierdo estaba firme frente a su corazón—. Nadie recuerda agradecerles. Siempre le damos todo el crédito a Santa, tal vez a los duendes que lo ayudan a fabricar los regalos; pero nunca nos acordamos de que ninguno llegaría a nuestras casas si no fuera por los renos.

Ennoshita inhaló aire con sonido.

—No puede ser. Es verdad. —Era algo absurdo, lo sabía, debía burlarse, ¡pero también era impactante!

—¡¿Lo entiendes?! —Lo tomó de ambas manos, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Necesitan más reconocimiento.

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza.

—Podrías hacer un corto sobre eso si algún día te piden algo así para la universidad.

—Sí, creo que sí. No recuerdo alguna historia con ese argumento.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ya hasta te he regalado una trama! Asegúrate de incluirme en los créditos cuando lo hagas.

—Si necesita voces, puedo hasta pedirte que actúes alguno de los personajes.

—¡Sí!

«Increíble». Podía mostrarse convencido hasta la médula de las últimas ideas, sin embargo, el Ennoshita más racional que se había quedado dormido gritaba —a un volumen que se confundía con susurros— «increíble».

* * *

Los escasos y suficientes pétalos de rosas rojas  _sí_  eran un aviso bonito de «tendremos sexo apasionado al rato», «al rato» traduciéndose como «cuando nos baje la comida y nuestras bocas no sepan a crema dental». No fue nada desenfrenado; Tanaka se encargó de preservar el ambiente romántico que había montado con la música suave y las velas aromáticas. El baño tibio que se dieron después fue solo eso, una limpieza para sus cuerpos sudorosos con su pizca tierna de intimidad.

Hubo una pausa de unas cuantas horas al romance, probablemente para no empalagarlo. En ese rato, fueron al supermercado a comprar lo que les hiciera falta y lo que parecía ser la receta de algún pastel. Después de dejar lo adquirido en casa y de guardar lo que necesitaba refrigeración, volvieron a salir, esa vez para almorzar. Regresaron a casa poco después de que oscureciera, más o menos a las cinco y media o seis. Ennoshita creyó que descansarían, pues habían pasado un buen tiempo afuera; todo lo contrario a lo que su novio tenía planificado.

—¿Por qué no vienes al cuarto? —alzó la voz para ser escuchado en la cocina, lugar donde infirió que estaba por los ruidos metálicos que percibía.

—¿No se oye como si fuera a cocinar algo?

—¿Harás la cena tan temprano?

—¿Cena? ¡Claro que no! —Pudo escuchar su aplauso que solía sustituir a las risas silenciosas o que no eran tan fuertes como para salir—. ¡Prepararé el pastel de Navidad!

—¿Qué? —La impresión lo hizo ir a la cocina—. ¡Pero si había muchos hoy a la venta! ¡¿No era más fácil comprarlo?!

—¡Serán deliciosos, pero esos desgraciados son muy caros para el tamañito que tienen! ¡Prefiero gastar algo más en los ingredientes para preparar uno más grande por mi cuenta!

—Supongo que lo sabes hacer.

—¡Claro que lo sé hacer! ¡Nee-san me enseñó hace tres años! Nunca lo compramos, y sabes lo que dicen: la comida casera es  _muchísimo_ mejor.

—Cuando se sabe hacer —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Volteó medio cuerpo para darle la cara.

—Lo que oíste.

—¡¿Cuándo te he dado una comida mal hecha?! —Arqueó una ceja y posó sus manos en sus caderas, aparentemente indignado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Se encogió de hombros. No hablaba tan en serio, solo le entraron ganas de provocarlo un poquito.

—¿Sabes qué? —Por un momento, sintió un aura similar al que lo rodeaba en la cancha emanar de él. Se estremeció con la sola idea—. Me vas a ayudar, sepas o no hacer un pastel cualquiera.

—Tengo conocimientos básicos...

—¡Eso basta! —interrumpió su respuesta insegura—. Si algo sale mal, no podrás culparme a mí.

«Mierda, es la misma».

Estuvo convencidísimo de que algún desastre ocurriría como venganza, sin embargo, Tanaka fue bastante serio durante la preparación de uno de los postres típicos de Navidad. Al momento de degustarlo, ya casi llegada la medianoche, no solo tragó un pastel: se tragó sus palabras.

* * *

Había algo raro. Que en diez días no hubiese hecho nada que mereciera el castigo con el que lo amenazó no era normal. Sí hubo bromas y accidentes que no le causaron gracia, mas no la exasperación que conllevaría una penitencia. Ni siquiera su supuesta fotografía con el estilo de media barba fue publicada. ¿Habría entendido mal a qué se refirió con «castigo»? ¿De verdad le temía tanto a lo que era capaz de idear?, ¿o se tomaba su labor de complacerlo tan en serio que no se permitiría errores de ese calibre? Era extraño. Lo hacía sospechar.

El día de Navidad comenzó con la entrega de regalos y luego el desayuno, cual niños desesperados por romper los envoltorios a horas tempranas de esa mañana. Además de los programas y películas navideñas que se vieron con una taza de chocolate caliente y varios tipos de golosinas, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal hasta la noche, de nuevo. De paso, era una situación casi idéntica a la del día anterior: descansaba en la cama, escuchó ruidos metálicos, gritó sus preguntas y obtuvo casi las mismas respuestas. La única diferencia fue que Tanaka le prohibió la entrada a la cocina hasta nuevo aviso.

Era un poco molesto. Para ahorrarse varias solicitudes para beber agua, solo le pidió su termo bien lleno, así tendría para varias veces. Ir al baño y encontrarse con la puerta cerrada de la cocina era una vista inusual. ¿No le daba calor encerrarse ahí? Aunque, pensándolo bien, podía servir de alivio con el frío que hacía afuera.

Una vez más, se convenció de que aquí iría su cosa más loca de la semana e incluso del mes. Una vez más, se tragó sus palabras —pensamientos, que al fin y al cabo eran palabras que su lengua no compartía—. Eso fue el día siguiente, veintiséis, cuando sus ojos tuvieron por primera vista un pastel de chocolate y mucha crema batida que Tanaka cargaba mientras le cantaba el cumpleaños.

—Debe gustarte mucho preparar pasteles como para hacer uno dos días seguidos —comentó a la vez que buscaban platos y cucharillas.

—O debo amar mucho a la persona por la que los preparo. —Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Ennoshita enrojeció al instante. ¡¿Cómo decía esas cosas tan fácilmente?! Él rio cuando cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, justo después sintió cómo eran apartadas.

—También amo cuando te pones así.

—Ryū. —Fue una queja entre avergonzada y enternecida—. También te amo, pero no hagas eso tan de la nada.

—Nah, sé que amas cuando te tomo por sorpresa.

—Sí, pero...

—¡Pero nada! —Besó sus labios con la misma brevedad—. ¡Tenemos un pastel por picar!

Para mayor comodidad, trasladaron el pastel a la mesa de la cocina. Fue entonces que las sospechas de Ennoshita resurgieron, pues detalló cuánta crema batida había a los costados y sobre él. Si había algo peligroso en manos de su novio, eso era la crema batida. Recordó esa vez que Nishinoya encontró su viejo juego de tortazos en la cara y duraron  _días_  retando a  _todos_  antes de superarlo. Se acordó de su genial idea de hacerse una barba de crema batida al haber perdido su barba artificial para un evento escolar en tercer año. ¿Por qué no saldría con otra extravagancia en ese instante?

—Estás pensativo, Chikara —resaltó antes de probar el pastel.

—Oh, no es nada. Solo pensaba que pudiste jugarme una broma ahorita.

—¿Una broma? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Como cuál?

—Lo típico: estamparme la cara en el pastel.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! —Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces. Esperó a tragar su primer bocado antes de continuar—. ¡Eso no es algo que le haces a todo el mundo!

—¿No? —Le tocó ladear la cabeza.

—En absoluto. ¿Le harías eso a Dai-san?

—Uh. —Arrugó el rostro de solo imaginar su reacción.

—Exacto. Creo que ni Suga-san se atrevería, a menos que esté seguro de que su extraña inmunidad a su rabia llegue tan lejos o que de veras no le tema a nada. —Hubo un corto silencio en el que ambos parecieron reproducir la escena en sus mentes. Los dos tuvieron escalofríos, aunque los de Tanaka fueron mucho más visibles—. Tampoco se lo harías a alguien como Asahi-san.

—Parecería  _bullying_.

—¡Captas muy bien mi punto! Sé que te enojarías si hiciera eso. Estampar el rostro al pastel es algo que solo les haces a personas como Hinata, Noya-san o yo.

Rio para sus adentros. Justo mencionó a los tres idiotas que se ofrecían con toda la emoción de la galaxia para el juego del tortazo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo interpretar eso como un permiso para hacerlo en tu cumpleaños?

—Oh, no. ¡No te la dejaré tan fácil! —Enfatizó la negación con una sacudida de su dedo índice—. Pero sí, no me enojaré si lo llegas a hacer. —Recogió un poco de crema de su porción con ese mismo dedo y se la colocó en la punta de la nariz.

—De acuerdo. —Frunció el ceño, divertido. Creyó que iba a chuparse la crema—. ¿Se supone que esa es una invitación...?

—Oh, sí. —Sonrió en grande y alzó una ceja. Era genial que lo entendiera sin completar la pregunta.

Ennoshita se levantó de su silla, se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar al mismo nivel. Tanaka comenzó a pestañear con rapidez exagerada conforme aproximaba su rostro; él solo negó con la cabeza despacio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó la lengua, listo para lamer la crema batida. La sorpresa llegó cuando no alcanzó a tocar nada con ella. En cambio, sintió un hundimiento y algo frío en su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos en extremo, no hacía falta ser adivino para deducir lo sucedido.

—¡Sí me tendiste una trampa! —exclamó al instante de ver que solo quedaban restos de crema en Tanaka.

—¡Tú me diste la idea con tus dudas! —Apenas alcanzó a entenderse en medio de su risa.

—Así que le echas la culpa a la víctima, ¿eh?

Ennoshita aprovechó que el rapado no lo estaba viendo para quitarle algo de crema a su propia porción y restregarla a lo largo de su frente. El resultado fue satisfactorio: su risa se congeló.

—¡Así que contraatacas, ¿ah?! ¡Ven con todo, chico bonito! —Buscó chocar sus frentes, lo que terminó en un impacto de cachetes que ganó el cumpleañero, quien le transfirió la crema que tenía allí.

—¡Ja! —No complacido con eso, robó algo más de crema para apuntar a cualquier lugar que estuviera disponible. Tanaka lo imitó—. ¡Considera que esto es mi castigo!

—¡No si yo te castigo más!

Lo que había empezado como una celebración de cumpleaños común y corriente acabó en una batalla campal que ganaría el que menos blanco saliera de ella. Nunca definieron al vencedor, sin embargo; un par de trazos cremosos en el cuello y otros sitios estratégicos —hechos no tan conscientes de ello— bastaron para encender las ganas de  _otro_  tipo de  _batalla_. Por situaciones así que solo se originaban al lado de alguien como Tanaka Ryūnosuke, a Ennoshita le gustaba entretenerse buscando un adjetivo que describiera la complejidad de un ser cuya misión era abrillantar los días de quienes amaba con cada una de sus peculiaridades.


End file.
